


Better than Snow White

by Nitzer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Possibly Married, definitely domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitzer/pseuds/Nitzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Gavin spend some time sunbathing. Just some grossly domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> It's unpopular pairing July all year for me.

Gavin really was like a cat. He snuggled up to me when he knew he fucked up and didn’t want me to be mad. He had this way of curiously pawing at things when he thought no one was looking. He was quick to show affection to get something but reluctant to do it just because he actually felt affection. It made dating him a fucking minefield full of buried treasure that I wouldn’t trade for the world.  
And also, he liked sunbathing. So we spent a lot of time down by the pool. And he fell asleep down here a lot. I wasn’t sure if he was sleeping quite yet. His breathing was steady, his phone was laying on the floor with the rest of our stuff and he hadn’t said anything in a while but we both had sunglasses on and he could just be watching me.  
“Gav,” I checked.  
He grunted and angled his face more in my direction.  
I tipped my sunglasses down and peered at him over them. “You know we can’t stay down here all day, right?”  
“That is terribly pessimistic.” He slid his sunglasses down too to emphasize this point.  
“We have to go to Costco, the only things left in the fridge are mustard and bevs. We can’t eat that for dinner.”  
“We can go out tonight. My treat, real bloody fancy and all.” It was that lazy, Cheshire-cat smirk that he shot me.  
“How generous, it’s not like we have the same bank account or anything.” I snorted.  
Gavin put his head back down and draped his arm over the side of the chair. He was offering it to me, I knew, he just couldn’t make it look like he was. It was such a Gavin thing—all this lazy affection, making me do all the work. It was like he still thought I’d reject him. I grabbed it anyway because I never wanted him to feel like I’d rejected him and just because I liked holding his hand.  
“So, what ‘bloody fancy’ place do you have in mind?” I asked.  
“Iunno? Maybe PF Chang’s?”  
“That’s fancy to you? Did Geoff teach you nothing?”  
“Fine,” he said, turning his to me, “how about we just order some pizza?”  
“How about we get pizza from Costco and everything else we need?” I shot back.  
“When does Costco close?” He asked sleepily.  
I just shrugged and felt him press into me, overly warm and so familiar. He’d get up to slump back onto my chair but not to go shopping? I tried pushing him away without hurting him. “Get off,” I mumbled. “I am not getting an uneven tan because you wanted to cuddle.”  
I felt his smile press into the back of my neck. “You don’t need to tan. You’re my Snow White, love.”  
I turned around, pressing up against him. “You’re better than Prince Charming,” I murmured, mouths close enough to be kissing, “so I can’t be Snow White.”  
He smiled—not lazy but bright and affectionate. “I supposed you’re too good too.”  
We were going to end up with delivery pizza. We weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
